Four Worlds Collide
by bballgirl22
Summary: The titans are attacked by bad guuys they've never seen before. Danny Phantom, Kim Possible, and Jake Long come to help. Better than it sounds. Please R&R, even if you don't like some of the shows. There are pairings. DISCONTINUED TILL FURTHER NOTICE PM
1. Chapter 1

**Four Worlds Collide**

"Friend Beast Boy, look out!" Starfire yelled. Beast Boy looked up and saw some guy named Vlad coming towards him. The titans wondered why Slade had so many new friends all of a sudden. They would find out back at the tower. They were fighting Slade, Vlad, Some doctor named Drakken and his sidekick Shego, and someone called the Huntsmaster. Along with the Huntsmaster, there was someone called Huntsgirl and some huntsgirl trainees. _Weird._ Beast Boy thought as he dodged Vlad.

"Cyborg, Bumblebee, and Star, take care of those Hunts-whatever! Go!" Robin yelled. He was fighting Slade. Beast Boy was fighting Vlad. Raven was fighting Drakken and Shego. The titans knew they were outnumbered, but had to try.

"Well, we will return titans, soon. Tata." Slade said as he threw Robin away and disappeared. The other villains disappeared as well.

"Dudes, where's Raven?" Beast Boy asked as they stood there confused. Raven and Beast Boy had been going out for three months now. He was surprised she hadn't thrown him out a window when he told her he loved her. She had been in the med bay. He thought she was asleep and whispered "I love you" to her. She had been awake and now they were, well, together. Suddenly Bumblebee called out. The others looked her way and saw her flying above an unconscious Raven. Beast Boy was the first one to reach his girlfriend's side. As he gently lifted her head, her eyes flickered opened.

"You Ok, baby?" he asked her concerned as the others made their way over.

"Yeah, Slade just hit me on the head. Nothing big. Let's go find out who those other villains were." Raven said, standing up and leaning on Beast Boy.

"We're not doing anything until we check you over, girl." Bumblebee said sternly.

"Come friend Raven. We will join the boys soon." Starfire said as she and Bumblebee picked Raven up and started for the tower.

"Well, how many bad guys did we just fight?" Robin asked as he, Cyborg, and Beast Boy started walking. Their rides had just flown away.

"Well, there was that ghost dude, Vlad." Beast Boy said.

"That green girl and blue guy, Drakken and Shego." Cyborg added.

"How many of those hunts-people were there?" Robin wondered.

"Well, there was Hunts Master and Hunts girl." Cyborg said.

"And there were three trainees." Beast Boy put in.

"And Slade. That makes nine. Whoa." Robin said.

"Dudes, that's a lot." Beast Boy said.

"Yeah, grass stain's right. I wonder what they're planning." Cyborg mused.

"Well, first we have to see whose nemesis's they are." Robin said.

"Then call them here." Beast Boy said.

"And down they go." Cyborg finished.


	2. Chapter 2

When the boys arrived at the tower, Raven was no where to be seen.

"She's in the med bay. She has to stay there for at least two hours. I told her." Bumblebee said.

"Is she ok?" Beast Boy asked, edging toward the infirmary.

"It is not serious Beast Boy." Starfire told him.

"Let's go see her." Robin said, also edging out of the room.

"Let Beast Boy go in first. He can give us he signal." Cyborg suggested. They complied with his request as Beast Boy hurried ahead.

Beast Boy quietly opened the door and walked over to Raven.

"Told you." he quietly teased her as she looked up. Beast Boy smiled as she snuggled up to him.

"Hi." Raven said quietly. "I guess I wasn't feeling the effects yet, before."

"Sure." Beast Boy kissed her. "Do you want to see the others?" Raven nodded as she sat up and used him for support. "Come on in guys." Beast Boy said. Raven smiled as the other titans walked in.

"So, Raven. Would it help if we researched these guys in here?" Robin asked. She nodded as Cyborg opened a laptop.

Sorry it's not much yet. It will get more interesting, I promise. Just as soon as I find time to write. I had midterms this week. Plus, basketball and drama club. Please bear with me and give me some time. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, BB. Name one." Cyborg said.

"Um…wait…I know this one…" Beast Boy said.

"Don't strain yourself sweetie." Raven laughed, gently touching his shoulder.

Beast Boy groaned and said "Ok, fine, um, Vlad." Cyborg typed in the name and clicked on a link.

"Ok, here it is." Robin said as he began to read. "Vlad is the nemesis of Danny Fenton, also known as Danny Phantom, who resides in Amity Park."

"Alright, Raven name one." Cyborg said. As Raven opened her mouth, Beast Boy said

"Don't hurt yourself, Rae." She smacked him.

"Okay, wait. You know everything." He tried again. She smacked him again.

"I can't win can I?" Beast Boy said in defeat.

"No, you can't," Raven said, kissing him. When she broke away, she said "Shego and ."

As Cyborg clicked in the link, Starfire read

"The Drakken and Shego are the nemesis's of Kim Possible. She resides in Middleton."

"Robin, go ahead." Cyborg said.

"Those Hunts-whatever." Robin said hopelessly.

"They are called Huntsmen. Sometimes, you are hopeless, Robin." Starfire said, blushing.

"Ok, it says here the leader is called the HuntsMaster. The Huntsgirl is one of his right hand wo-men. Those three are trainees. They're biggest nemesis is the American Dragon. His human name is Jake Long. He lives in New York." Cyborg read.

"Ok, let's divide up. Beast Boy and Raven can get Kim. Sparky can get Jake. Robin, you can get Danny. Star and I will stay and prepare the tower." Bumblebee said.

"Deal, but can we not leave until Bee lets me out of here?" Raven asked.

"Sure, Raven." Cyborg said.

"Okay then, I guess we're leaving in two hours. You guys can have some down time." Bumblebee said as they all filed out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Beast Boy stayed behind as the others left.

"So, does this mean your getting out in and hour and a half?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah, I guess it does." Raven said, smiling. "Don't worry, I'm fine. You don't have to stay."

"Are you sure?" When Raven nodded, Beast Boy gave a quick kiss and walked out of the room, leaving her in peace.

_I wonder what they'll be like. I hope it won't be like Terra._ Raven thought as she drifted off to sleep.

"Hey, B" Cyborg said as Beast Boy walked into the common room. Bumblebee and Starfire were already starting their preparations. Cyborg and Robin were playing video games. Beast Boy decided to join them. Before they knew it, it was time to go and get Raven.

Raven was dreaming when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Raven, Raven," Beast Boy said quietly, gently shaking her. When she didn't wake up, he said "**RAVEN!**"

"Beast Boy! I'm up. Can I get out of here now?" Raven said.

"Sorry." Beast Boy said sheepishly.

"Sure, Rae. You're free. It's almost time to go. Hurry and get ready." Bumblebee said as she ushered them out of the room.

"Well, it looks like the titans are going to get your little friends." Slade said to his partners in crime.

"I can't wait to see Kimmie again." Shego said, her hand lighting up with green fire.

"Yes, Kim Possible thinks she's all that, but she's not." Drakken said.

"I wonder who young Danny is bringing with him." Vlad pondered.

"The American Dragon will soon be ours." the HuntsMaster/Huntsman said. Huntsgirl and the trainees were chatting when she heard her master say American Dragon. She was a little worried for Jake. The Huntsman didn't know his true form, thank goodness, but she suspected he soon would.

"Huntsgirl." the Huntsman said. "Take the trainees and help them train. They'll need to be ready for the dragon."

"Yes, Master. After, may I go back to New York for a day so he won't get suspicious?" she asked.

"Yes, but as soon as we call, come back quickly." the Huntsman said.

"Should we…? Nah." Shego, Drakken, and Vlad said together.

"Alright, let's head out." Cyborg called.

"See you all later." Robin said.

"Remember friends, whoever gets back first gets to choose dessert." Starfire called as they disappeared. She was referring to the feast they were going to have.

"Gotcha Star." Beast Boy said as Raven flew them out of sight.

"Ok, Rae. The coordinates say she is at some place called Bueno Nacho." Beast Boy told her as they neared Middleton.

"Really. Okay then. Look there it is." Raven said. When they landed, Beast Boy went to the front desk to ask about Kim. Raven followed.

"So, Kim, Drakken and Shego have only been gone a day. Calm down." Ron tried to calm Kim.

"I'm fine. You're the one freaking out Ron." Kim said.

"Kim, if someone comes asking for you, can I come." Wade suddenly beeped in.

"Sure but who's…" Kim looked up as Beast Boy said her name.

"Ron, look. It's Raven. She's my favorite heroine." Kim said, getting excited.

"What? Show me." Wade called from the Kimmunicator. Kim held up the communicator and Wade gasped.

"That's…That's Beast Boy."

"Who are you guys talking about?" Ron asked, confused.

"The Teen Titans, Ron." Kim and Wade said together.

"Wade, you can come, but I gotta go." Kim said, shutting off the Kimmunicator.

**Don't worry. After the feast, it will get more action-y and interesting. Please continue reading and review. I probably won't post until the weekend because of basketball, but maybe I will. See ya.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Kim Possible to the front desk." the loudspeaker blared.

"Hi, I'm Kim." Kim said, a little nervous.

"Hi, I'm Beast Boy and this is Raven." Beast Boy said. Kim just nodded.

"Hey, don't be nervous. Who's your friend?" Raven asked, nodding toward Ron.

"Right, sorry. This is Ron." Kim said.

"Hi." Ron said.

"We need you to come back with us. We're going to explain to everyone at dinner." Raven said as Ron and Beast Boy played with straws. Both Kim and Raven groaned.

"BB, I need you to come here." Raven called quietly, trying the romantic approach.

"Sure, anything for, honey." Beast Boy said, immediately coming to her side. "This guy is hilarious, Rae." Raven smiled as she led them outside.

"Don't worry about luggage. It's taken care of." Beast Boy told them as Raven's platform floated into the air. They were off to Titans Tower.

Cyborg drove into New York City. He was nearing the address he had gotten. As he parked the car and got out, he saw a boy walking outside.

"Hey, are you Jake Long?" Cyborg asked the boy, walking up to him.

"Yeah. Hey, you're Cyborg. Cool." Jake said.

"Yes, we need your help. We are going to explain to everyone at dinner. Luggage is already taken care of.

"Cool, wait, whoa, everyone?" Jake said as Cyborg hurried him toward the car.

"Stop jabbering and get in. I wanna choose dessert." Cyborg said, becoming impatient.

"Ok, I guess I'll find out later." Jake said as they drove away. Rose watched them leave and pulled out her communicator. She didn't want Jake to get her, but until he realized her identity, she couldn't leave him alone.

"Master, the dragon and titan have just left. I'm heading back." Rose said.

Robin was in Amity Park, searching for Danny Fenton. He wasn't at home, so Robin decided to look in the park. Ah, there he was. Just ahead.

"Are you Danny Phantom…er…Fenton?" Robin corrected himself.

"Yeah." Danny said.

"Perfect. Luggage is taken care of. We will explain later." Robin said, leading Danny to the X-cycle.

"Cool. Hey you're Robin." Danny said in awe as he put on the helmet Robin gave him.

_Later at Titans Tower_

"We were here first! We get to pick dessert." Beast Boy yelled.

"No, we were! We get to pick." Robin said loudly.

"Yeah, right. In your dreams. We were! Dessert is mine." Cyborg said, even louder.

"Do they always do this?" Kim whispered to the titans girls.

"Yes." Raven sighed as she walked forward and placed her hand on Beast Boy's shoulder. "Why don't we let Starfire and Bee choose? They cooked, after all." Raven suggested, moving closer to him.

"She's right guys. Sorry, Rae." Beast Boy said as he wound his arm around her waist.

"Yeah, ok." Robin consented.

"But… fine." Cyborg agreed, huffing.

"Why don't we go to our rooms and meet in the room of dining in one half of an hour?" Starfire suggested. The others agreed.

"Danny, Jake, Ron, Wade, you'll be in the four rooms next to mine." Robin said, leading them upstairs.

"This is like a hotel." Ron said.

"Don't expect maid service, y'all." Cborg said.

"Kim, you'll be next to my room." Raven said as she teleported them upstairs.

"Marvelous." Starfire said as she, Cyborg, Bumblebee, and Beast Boy trooped upstairs after them.

"Alright, Raven, what's going on?" Kim asked. Raven had been searching her closet the last fifteen minutes. "Oh, wait. I know. You want to impress Beast Boy." Raven blushed at this.

"I'm not really the dress up type. I have no idea what to wear." Raven said.

"I'll help." Kim said. The two girls felt like best friends already.

_5 minutes later_

"No, not that." Raven said. Kim had gotten her into a dress and done her hair, but Raven would not wear lip gloss.

"Come on, just a little bit?" Kim said, using the puppy-dog pout.

"Fine." Raven said through gritted teeth.

The four girls walked downstairs in a parade. Bumblebee was wearing a bright green, knee length dress. Starfire was wearing a pink, strapless gown. Raven was wearing a sky blue, off-the-shoulder dress. Kim was wearing a red, spaghetti strap dress. The boys were in awe. Raven sat down between Kim and Beast Boy. Danny was next to Kim. Bee, then Cyborg were next to Danny. Robin and Star were across from Danny and Bee. Ron and Wade were across from Kim and Raven. Raven noticed Danny looking at Raven. She would tell Kim later. Bumblebee and Starfire started the meal with salad, much to Beast Boy's delight. Then, the turkey was brought out with some tofu for Beast Boy. For dessert, the chocolate mousse was heavenly.


	6. Chapter 6

By the time everyone had talked and the situation was explained, it was midnight. They fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow. But little did they know what was lurking just outside the tower.

"Tonight we have two targets. Kim Possible and Raven. The other two we will get another night. Who will go after who?" Slade asked his companions on the roof of Titans Tower.

"I say Drakken, Vlad, and I go after Kimmie." Shego said.

"Very well. I and the Huntspeople will go after the titan. Move out. Slade sommanded.

Sorry it's so short. It is 9:00 and I just woke up. I will try to do more later.


End file.
